Three Little Hedgehogs
by AngryApricot
Summary: Sonic, Shadow and Silver try to prove how brave they are and go into a spooky manison. Will they be brave or will they run out crying like little girls? Scooby Doo Parody All little kids so no mature stuff, just stupid children manners


_All characters belong to Sonic Team, SEGA_

_In this story, they're all about little kids. Likes chibi thems. Don't take it seriously. Its just making fun of Scooby Doo too I guess._

* * *

A manison about three stories high and cloaked in darkness with flashing bolts of lighting hitting the ground and grass the color which wasn't even close to green anymore but a pitch black oil style. Some of the windows were shattered while others rattled and opened and closed.

Three little hedgehogs each with a unique color coding, stood outside the scary looking manison with different experssions on each but all thinking the same thing. They all came here as a dare to proove they were the bravest in the school by staying in the haunted manison for one night. Each hedgehog was different in their own ways.

One with blue fur and a repuataion of being the fastest thing alive called Sonic. He had red shoes and a golden buckle and white stripe on them and plain white gloves. He had a grinning face about 79% of the time and always ran faster than anyone else could ever.

The one on his left was a more board and serious looking hedgehog, he was called Shadow. His quills flicked upwards while the blue one flicked downwards. He had black fur with a white chest fur that looked as comfty as a pillow. He had red stripes on his quills, arms and legs, if he had any more stripes peolpe would mistake him for a zebra! Red with black stripes or black with red stripes!

And the last one, the shy and naive one with an unusual type of fur and design. His name was Silver. He had five quills pointing upwards and to the left and right and two larger quills pointer backwards, long and down. He had bright yellow eyes and with what the girls call his eyeliner at the sides of his eyes were black stripes. He had a more fuzzy and fluffy looking chest fur than Shadow had. His went around his neck which made Shadow a little jealous even though he refused to admit such a thing. He wore big boots which sometimes he was mocked by saying he's looks 'funny'.

Each hedgehog looked up at the scary manison. They stood their in a quiet stance staring at their newfound doom. It was only when Silver coughed when they all started panicing.

"You say something Silver?" Sonic stared with big wide eyes obviously nervous.

"N-no. I just coughed thats all." Silver repiled waving his arms in front of him in deinel.

"So. Who's going in first then?" Shadow finally said, the two hedgehogs stared at him shocked.

None of the hedgehogs wanted to go in but they didn't want to be called chickens. To proove that they went to the manison, Tails and Amy had called their mothers telling they each that they would be sleeping over with them.

"Umm....Eerr...Why don't you go in Shadow? Your obviously just shaking to see whats in there!" The shaking blue hedgehog playfully punched his 'friend' on the arm. The black hedgehog flinched before giving off a dark grin and punching him a little harder in the arm nearly knocking Sonic off his feet.

"Why not you? I thought you were the leader from what you said at school yesterday." Shadow teased. It was only then Silver knew what was coming next when they both stared at him.

"Silver!" echoed the two hedgehogs rivals. "Why don't you go in first?"

"_M-m-m-me?!?_ Why me?!" Silver's face turned blue as Sonic's fur color, if not darker.

"Because, my dear Waston" Sonic put his hand on on Silver's shoulder. "Blaze said she had a crush on you."

"Well I ... Wait, what did you just say?" The young hog face cleary was yelling "Victory!!" all over. Sonic and Shadow smiled at that.

"Yep. She sure is crazy about you. But the thing is, sadly, she only dates _**BRAVE **_men." Sonic faked tears with his hand over his eyes with a over dramatic tone. Silver was buying it.

"She said that she wanted to make sure you'd be okay, she said you are the _bravest most cutest_ guy in town. She _knows_ you can do it!" Shadow added, holding his heart with his head down low as if begging. Silvers ears were pricked up so high as if they were bat ears and he face was as red as Shadow's stripes now!

"But oh well. I guess Blaze will never be lucky enough to have a guy such as you, right Silver buddy? ...Silver?" Sonic opened one eye and took off his hand only to see Silver running staright at the manison.

"Wow. I never knew he could run that fast." Shadow huffed with his arms over his chest.

Sonic gave a wide smile and a wink at Shadow "Not as fast as me though!" Sonic taunted, with a flick of the wrist and a twist of the ankle, he sped off to the manison. Shadow actavited his jet shoes, skating after the two rascals.

Silver was only 7 steps away from the door.

_6 Steps. _

_5 Steps. _

_2 Steps. _

_1 Step._

Silver came to a halt from he was right at the door. Only to pull on the door knob would he start his nightmare. He could hear a dark laughter from inside, a cold feeling swept by him, his head began to hurt and his heart was beating like a drum solo. It was only when he heard Sonic and Shadow did he turn around to see Sonic going at full speed at him. Shadow was hanging onto the blue blur's shoulder trying to slow him down. It wasn't helping, the flames Shadow's jet shoes made Sonic run even more faster.

"HOT, HOT, HOT!!!"

"SONIC, SLOW DOWN, YOUR GOING TO CRASH!!"

"NO, NO, NO, STOOOOP!!"

**_BANG!_**

All three hedgehog broke down the door as they tumbled inside the mansion. Silver on the bottom, Sonic in the middle and Shadow on the top with his jet shoes still going.

"Sonic. Shadow." Silver mumbled from the rubble of hedgehogs.

"Yeah Silver?" Sonic and Shadow said in sync.

"Get. **OFF OF ME!!**" Silver yelled so loud that it echoed.

Then. There was creak. Each hedgehogs ears went right up and the eyes wide open after hearing that noise. They all huddled together shaking and quivering. Their quills pricked up and their legs rattling like a rattlesnake. It was when Shadow noticed they were all this close that he shoved Sonic into Silver with a "eww, gross!" face. Then that sound happened again and Shadow quickly went back into the huddle.

"What was that noise?" Silver squeaked.

"I don't know, mabye it was ou--" Shadow was quickly cut off when small squeking started and wings flapping. The three boys puts there hands over there eyes and gave the most high pitch scream that you would call it a girl screaming.

"_Ha ha ha! _Geesh, you boys aren't that brave if you afraid of little old me?" A laugh came from up above.

It was only when Shadow flinched at that voice. He knew that voice! He looked up before frowning, he gave Sonic and nudge who bumped into Silver. They both gave him stares when he nodded upwards as a signal. The other two hedgehogs looked up. There was a white bat with a black berret and a pink outlined and black dress wire-framed dress with little heart clipping on them with black boots and pink hearts on them.

Sonic and Silver's pupils went as tiny as dots. It was Shadow's best friend who happened to be the most hottest girl in school from what the boys say.

"**Rouge**." Shadow grimaced.

She glided down to the ground and stood up smiling "The one and only." She posed with her hands in the air and her body slanted to the side as if a spotlight was on her.

"Rouge! What are _you_ doing here?!" Sonic embrassed that she heard them all scream like little girls.

"I was sent here to make sure that you boys didn't chicken out." She started walking towards them with a camera in her hand. "I'm to catch it all on tape. And so far, its coming along great thanks to your screaming."

The boys blushed hard. If that ever got out, they would be doomed.

"Are you the only one here then?" Shadow groaned. Rouge eyed him before smiling again waving the camera.

"Well, I wouldn't get your hope's up." She flaunted.

"Is that a no or a yes?" Silver asked hiding behind Sonic's quills. Rouge scared him alot and she knew that too which didn't help. He wasn't good with girls. Espically ones that had fangs and kicked hard.

"I'll let you guys decide, _hun_." She winked. Silver dug deeper into Sonic's quills.

It was then quiet again. Nobody spoke a word. Nobody moved at all. Fact, they proabbly weren't even breathing at all! It was when Rouge start tampering with the video camera and glared at them.

"Look, why don't we take a look around then?" She said, leading the way.

Shadow followed her and then Sonic and Silver did the same. They could hear the windows and rain outside. Lucky for them it only started raining when they weren't out there. It was raining heavily now so now not only was it scary, it was cold. The paintings were ripped and tattered. The red long rug went up the stairs and along the sides. The three little hedgehogs and the white bat girl went first to visit the kitchen first, it was a small room but next to it was a huge dining room. Silver looked at the paintings in the room, they flashed and shon from the lighting and rain. Silver ran closer to Sonic but bumped into him trying.

Shadow notices that outside was a garden. He couldn't see it from him height, being small had its disadvantages and advantages. But now, it was a downfall. Shadow waddled over to a stool sitting beside the sink and climbed on it cautionsly. He crawled onto the counter and opened the window, a cold sharp wind smacked Shadow in the face, he gave a yelp and started to wave his arms in front of his face as he got caught up in the curtains, he was quickly stuck and wrapped up in them. Rouge closed the windows while Sonic and Silver help get the angry hegdehog out. _"FAKER!!"_ That was all that could be heard from Shadow while stuck in the curtains.

Rouge looked out the window with her breath on the window and hands keeping her balanced. With her ears, she could hear better than the three hedgehogs could. She used her SuperSonic Hearing to pick up faint traces of sounds. She could hear...screaming? She tracked the sound to see above them was a fox and echidna trying to help a pink hedgehog from falling off the side of the balcony. Tails, Knuckles and Amy.

A dark smile came on her lips and she turned to the three hedgehogs, two which were lying on the floor from were Shadow was sitting on them pouting with his arms folded and one leg above the other tapping. He turned to Rouge with an questioning experssion.

"Well? What now then."

"Were going on an adventure, Shads'Don't call me Shads'thats what."

Silver and Sonic looked up at the grinning bat. Sonic leaped for joy knocking the black hedgehog off of him to land hard on the silver hedgehog. The poor young telekneikc hedgehog was nearly knocked out. Shadow was a little heavy.

"AN ADVENTURE?!?" You could tell that Sonic was already ready for action.

"_Hm-mh!_ Yes we are, hunny bunch. We are going to go find ghosts!" She sneered. Sonic mouthed an '_Oooooh!'_, Shadow sat up, hands on his knees and Silver face gone dark blue all over again.

"Ghosts?" Shadow glared. He wasn't the type to belive anything. But Rouge could change that little problem.

"Ah yeah! Finally some action!" Sonic loved adventures, it ran in his blood like running runs in him. He didn't even hear the 'ghost' part before dashing off as a blue blur into the halls.

"_G-g-g-gh-ho-s-s-s-s-t-t-t-s?!_" Silver squealed.

"Yep. And your going to be the bait to find them. Mwah!" She leaned down at Silvers quills and gave him a peck on the cheek. That was all the kid could handle before he passed out.

* * *

Sorry, I know it ani't that good. But when watching Scooby Doo five times, you ani't gonna care.


End file.
